Boyfriend
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: A one-shot song-fic based on Boyfriend by Raelynn. Jealousy and fluff.


**Loosely based off the song Boyfriend by Raelynn. Hope you like.**

Marlene POV

I let out a long sigh and twisted my face into a smile. I walked toward our table in the cafeteria where everyone was sitting.

Tris and Four, looking as engrossed in each other as usual, sat next to each other at the end of the table. They have this weird way of communicating without saying a word, they just look into each other's eyes and you can see an entire conversation happen in 3 seconds. Christina and Will are there but they're more interested in eating each others faces than their lunches. And Shauna and Zeke are here as well, they're the most tolerable because Zeke loves food more than Shauna, or more appropriately he still appreciates other human interaction. And Lynn is gonna be late to lunch because her shift doesn't end for another 10 minutes. And then of course was my best friend Uriah...I liked Uriah, as more than a friend, but seated next to him was his ever-present girlfriend, Marissa.

Marissa was gorgeous, sophisticated, graceful, tall, and everything I'm not. She and Uriah met at some party that he went to with Zeke and Will. Marissa is the luckiest girl in the world but she doesn't seem to know since she still flirts with everything that breathes and has a penis.

"Hey Marlene, how's your day been?" Shauna asks me when I sit down.

Horrible, but of course I won't say that so I just shrug. "Eh." She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"Hey," Zeke taps Christina's shoulder where she sits in Will's lap, "heeellllllooooooo! Marlene is here, are you gonna say hi?" They continue to makeout. "Are you gonna come up for air anytime soon?"

Finally Christina and Will pull apart both breathing heavily. "Oxygen is for the weak, we're strong Dauntless aren't we?" she giggles. We all laugh with her.

"Suuuure Chris." Tris says. Our laughing must have shaken her and Four from their love-induced haze.

"Hey Mar! I haven't seen you much lately, how ya been?" Uriah asks. Marissa smirks triumphantly at me from Uriah's side.

"I've been good, Tori's teaching me how to tattoo. She says I might get to start tattooing real people soon instead of scraps of leather." I took a job at the tattoo parlor with Tori after initiation a couple months ago.

"That's cool." Zeke and Uriah say at the same time.

"Wanna give me my next tat?" Uriah asks.

"Lynn already asked but you can be my second customer. What were you thinking about getting? Cause I'm not good at super complicated stuff yet."

"I actually don't know it normally just," he pauses for dramatic effect, "comes to me."

"Yeah, on the toilet." Zeke snorts.

"Ooo babes you should get my name over your heart!" Marissa squealed and grabbed Uriah's arm with her manicured hands. A snort slipped out before I could stop it and she glared at me. "Got something to say Marlene?" She dragged my name out in a condescending tone the same way a playground bully would. The table went silent along with half of the dining hall.

"Nope." Shauna have me a look that clearly said, What the hell are you thinking?

"Maybe it's that you're jealous that Uriah and I are in love and you're lonely?"

"I don't think that's exactly why, but I don't think you have enough brain cells to comprehend why he won't get your name permanently tattooed on his body. Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to go see what's taking Lynn so long." I stood up and stomped out of the dining hall. Instead of going to look for Lynn I went to the training room to blow off some steam.

**...page break thingy...**

It had been three days since the incident in the dining hall and I hadn't seen Marissa or Uriah since. I was closing up shop for an afternoon break when Marissa slipped in.

"We need to talk for a minute." She demanded. I sighed and finished locking up before leading her back to my station. I knew this was coming since the dining hall incident. "You need to back off Uriah you little whore."

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a whore? This should be the other way around since I know for a fact you sleeping with Braden. And I'm sure there are more. I'll admit to you that I want your boyfriend. I like Uriah, he's been my best friend since we were toddlers and some bitch in heat is not gonna change that. We have memories together that you two will never have. I won't try to steal him for. Part of the reason I love Uriah is because he loves with his whole heart when he loves and when you break his heart I'll be there. I'll be there to pick up the pieces and put him back together. So you can have him, I won't steal him I'll just wait for my time. And trust my time will be damn good and I pray it won't have an end." I sucked in a deep breath when I finished my rant. Marissa sat there spluttering while I tried to regain my cool.

"How dare you bitch, I'll tell everyone that you're in love with him!" She threatened. I laughed harshly.

"What good that'll do you. Everyone but Uriah knows I'm in love with him. Uriah is blind to the fact but if you tell him what do you think will happen? Do you really think that will work in your favor?"

"Goodbye Marlene." She slammed the shop doers behind her and I let out a ragged laugh.

"Goodbye Marissa." I muttered under my breath. This will be a great story to tell Lynn, Shauna, and Chris tonight.

**...page break thingy...**

When I answer the knocking on my door two weeks later Uriah stands there with tears in his eyes. "She was cheating on me. With three different guys."

"Come here." I open door wider and her rushes into my arms.

"How could I be so blind? It was so obvious! And everyone but me knew, and nobody told me!" He cried into my hair while he hugged me. I shuffled towards the couch with him.

"Would you have listened to us?" I felt him nod his head no. "You were so blind because you were in love with her."

"That's the horrible part Mar..." he released me and say facing me on my couch, "I wasn't even in love with her. I was in love with the idea of her. I used her too and I loved using her, but it hurts when you know they used you too. I was just a sex toy to her and she was just a tool for me. I only dated her to make you jealous and that didn't even work!"

"You really are blind, aren't you Uri?" I laughed. Everyone was so right. I got up and straddled his lap. His eyes went wide.

"Mar? Whatcha doin'?" His voice shook. I giggled.

"Something I've been wanting to do for three years." I thread my fingers through his hair and pull his head forward to meet mine in the middle. It only takes two seconds for Uriah to recover from his shock, soon his lips are moving with as much fervor as mine. I pulled away before we ended up going to far without talking. "That was SOOO worth it."

"I'm in love with you Marlene. I have been for a long time." He pecked my on the lips while staring at me with big brown, love-filled eyes. His eyes shined now not from tears but from happiness, as I'm sure mine did.

"I love you more Uriah Pedrad." I pecked his lips like he had to me. I giggled remembering what I told Marissa.

"What are you laughing about? Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"No moron. I was right. I told Marissa something and I was right."

"Whatever." He shrugged and pulled me closer. He kissed me again but I didn't let him pull away. We continued to kiss. In between kisses Uriah said, "This is so much better than I ever imagined..."

**Hope you enjoyed the one-shot let me know what you thought with a review. ;-D**


End file.
